Vol de pensées
by L'indicible
Summary: Plus d'un an après l'assassina de Dumbledore, Rogue fait son apparition au Square Grimmaurd. Tous les membres sont présents, prêts à lui sauter à la gorge. C'est alors qu'il raconte son histoire.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle histoire, elle devrait se passer sur quelques chapitres, entre 10 et 15. Pas quelque chose de trèèès grandiose. Je pense poster une fois par semaine si ce n'est pas trop rapide pour mon rythme de travail. Faudra voir mon niveau de motivation.

Sur ce, bonne lecture aux lecteurs.

Indicible

Voilà cinq mois que les membres de l'ordre se retrouvaient tous les vendredi soir au quartier général. Certains étaient devenus des membres permanents de la maison, comme Lupin, Molly et les trois Griffondor, Harry, Ron et Hermione. Ces derniers avaient passé leur ASPIC haut-la-main deux mois avant, et aucun d'eux n'aspiraient à des études supérieures tant que le mage noir était toujours en vie, ce qui était un problème bien trop pénible pour le moment.

Nous étions samedi soir, le lendemain d'une réunion de l'ordre.

Harry et Ron faisaient une partie d'échec en attendant le dîné. Hermione s'était assise sur une chaise pas très loin, les bras croisés sur la table. Elle était anxieuse depuis la dernière réunion de l'ordre…

Elle écoutait Molly donner des consignes de cuisines à Tonk qui répondait d'un ton enjoué. La cuisine, s'était dit Hermine, un sujet de tant de disputes, heureusement que ces deux femmes ne sont pas du genre à se quereller pour plus de sel avant ou après la cuisson. Hermione tourna la tête vers la porte close du salon. Viendrait-il ? Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de ne pas y penser.

- Ma tour ! cria d'un coup Ron.

Hermione tourna la tête, surprise. Ron semblait distrait ces derniers temps. Mais au point de négliger une partie d'échec, cela semblait irréaliste. Harry avait le sourire aux lèvres tandis qu'il faisait glisser les morceaux dans sa main. Il jeta un coup d'œil fier à leur amie en passant une main dans ces cheveux. Elle lui adressa un sourire et encouragea Ron tout en le taquinant sur sa concentration superficielle. Ils faisaient tous comme si tout était normal. Il fallait faire comme si de rien était, en gardant une mine enjouée et les mots de tous les jours.

Rien ne semblait plus difficile pour Hermione. Elle allait perdre son meilleur ami. Harry, elle allait le perdre, c'était dit, c'était écrit depuis sa naissance. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que le destin de chacun était écrit à sa naissance. Chacun avait sa prophétie, comme si l'on naissait avec un futur obligatoire, inchangeable. Cela paraît inconcevable à Hermione, qui pense et affirme que tout ce qui se passe se trouve n'être que des résultats de faits aléatoires. Tout ce qui est arrivé, est arrivé par hasard. Il est impossible que l'on puisse prédire qu'Hermione tournera la tête à ce moment là par exemple, juste pour voir s'il était arrivé. Et pourtant, il l'avait prévenu. Ce satané professeur qui a toujours raison. Il l'a affirmé, toutes les prophéties se sont, tôt ou tard, réalisées.

Ça allait faire presque un an qu'ils ne l'avaient plus vu. Un an,… c'était depuis qu'il avait tué Dumbledore. Et puis la veille, il est arrivé au QG, déclarant qu'il ne voulait pas de mal, au contraire. Hermione se rappelle bien comment ont réagit Harry et Ron, tous les deux allaient le provoquer en duel. Ils voulaient sa mort, ils avaient hurlé au traitre. Les baguettes sorties, ils allaient lancer un sort sur leur ancien professeur de potion quand Remus et Molly ont débarqué.

Tous le prenaient pour un traître. Enfin, ils le croyaient sans le croire. Car si les membres de l'ordre avaient cru sans détour à sa traîtrise, ils auraient changé de QG. Mais comme la maison de Sirius n'a jamais était découverte par les mangemorts, Rogue n'était donc pas quelqu'un que l'ont qualifiait de traite. Personne n'osait lui mettre l'étiquette de mangemort car il n'avait dénoncé aucun des membres, mais on lui mettait encore moins l'étiquette de membre de l'ordre, il avait été expulsé, irradié de l'ordre du phœnix car il avait assassiné le puissant Albus Dumbledore.

Alors quand il est arrivé au QG, il est redevenu le traître, ils auraient tous voulu le tuer, et ne plus jamais en parler. Ils voulaient l'emprisonner, le mettre sous veritaserum pour qu'il avoue, qu'il s'explique. Alors c'est ce qu'ils ont fait. L'ancien professeur s'est laissé faire, les mains attachées à la chaise, sa baguette confisquée, il a bu la potion. Et il a tout raconté…

Hermione se remémorait parfaitement la veille.

_La veille :_

_Au fur et à mesure que le discours progressait de Rogue, Hermione se sentait de plus en plus misérable. Elle le regardait sous un angle nouveau. Il n'était, au final, rien d'autre que le plus puissant des alliés qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu. Et il était sans cesse remis en cause, le bouc émissaire de l'ordre. _

_ La jeune fille le regardait parler, il avait la tête haute, ne tremblant que lorsqu'il nommait celui qu'il avait tué par obligation. Elle sentait son cœur chavirer. Les autres semblaient comme elle, comme fixés devant un écran passant « Nuit et brouillard ». C'était captivant, et, c'était l'horreur. Les membres avaient découvert peu à peu ce qu'il avait vécu. En voyant les autres membres ainsi, et cet homme raconter, elle décida d'elle-même, sans faire trop de bruits, à se déplacer pour arriver devant lui. Elle lui détacha les poignets avec soin en regardant Remus qui lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait le faire. Elle alla à l'autre bout de la pièce chercher sa baguette pour la lui remettre. Il l'a pris, mais il ne lui accorda pas un regard._

_ Hermione retourna s'asseoir, et écouta la fin, le regard attaché à cet homme qui parlait qui parlait sans conviction, elle était accablée. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, chacun souffla pour lui-même. Molly alla ouvrir les fenêtres pour laisser passer l'air. Remus s'était ensuite levé pour s'excuser de leur comportement à son arrivée, de ce qu'il avait cru, il avait répété qu'il était désolé et l'avait laissé. L'ancien professeur de potion avait balayé ses paroles d'un geste tout en gardant un visage sans expression. _

_Tonk, à son tour, avait fait la même chose que son ami. Se fichant du nouveau balayement de paroles. Elle l'avait fait parce qu'il le méritait. Les trois jeunes Griffondor n'avaient pas osé. Ils étaient trop impressionnés par cet homme, se rappelant de sa façon de les humilier en une réplique bien sentie. Ils étaient restés en retrait, regardant les membres de l'ordre passer à chacun leur tour devant Rogue._

_ Ensuite, Tonk proposa de passer à table, et demanda à Rogue de rester, ce qu'il fit. Hermione essaya de se mettre pas trop loin de lui. Elle était déçue au fond, qu'il ne l'ait pas remerciée pour tout à l'heure quand elle l'a détaché et lui a rendu sa baguette, ne serait-ce que d'un regard. Elle ne portait plus le même regard qu'avant sur cet homme vêtu de noir. Elle éprouvait désormais une admiration sans borne. Elle voulait être vue par quelqu'un comme lui, elle voulait même qu'il reconnaisse son talent. _

_ Mais elle réalisa bien vite qu'elle demandait la lune. _

_Pourquoi, grands Dieux, quelqu'un se soucierait-il d'elle à un moment pareil ? _

_Durant le repas, il ne parla pas, ni même ne mangea. Une question tournait dans la tête de la jeune fille, mais que s'est-il donc passé ? Leur ancien professeur regardait parfois Remus ou Maugrey parler. Quand on lui demandait son avis, il haussait les épaules._

_ Ce comportement n'était pas normal. Où sont passées ses paroles acerbes et ses regards noirs ? La plupart du temps il avait un regard vitreux, le visage fermé. A la fin du repas, Hermione se leva pour débarrasser, elle s'était arrangée pour débarrasser l'assiette de Rogue. C'était un geste inconscient, pourquoi faisait-elle cela ? Par sympathie, sans doute._

_Mais il ne fit pas un regard vers elle. A croire qu'elle n'existait pas. Elle était passée entre les tables et avait déposé le tout dans la cuisine à l'aide du sort de lévitation. Elle était restée un moment seule dans la cuisine. Il fallait qu'elle respire loin du silence angoissant du repas. Elle avait regardé fixement un coin sombre de la cuisine durant plusieurs minutes en respirant par grandes bouffées silencieuses. Parfois, des larmes lui montaient aux yeux, puis elles s'en allaient au fur et à mesure des pensées qui la traversaient._

_ Quand elle fut revenue au salon, ses amis étaient montés dans leur chambre. Hermione, en temps normal partageait la sienne avec Ginny, la petite sœur. Mais ne faisant pas partie des membres de l'ordre, elle devait rester à Poudlard, au grand dam de cette dernière. Molly était sans doute montée se coucher, ou alors préparer une chambre pour Rogue s'il avait l'intention de rester._

_En tout cas, il ne restait dans le salon que Rogue lui-même, avec Remus et Maugrey. Ces deux derniers posaient des questions sur l'avancement du côté de Voldemort. Il est vrai que le maître des potions n'avait pas raconté ce qui s'était passé après qu'il ait abattu le directeur de Poudlard. Hermione en voyant cela se sentie de trop. C'était une conversation entre adultes. Ils étaient tous les trois sur des fauteuils à côté de la grande table à manger. Remus et Maugrey avaient levé la tête en l'entendant entrer, mais ils n'avaient rien dit. _

_Hermione voulait rester, elle voulait l'entendre parler encore. Et s'ils voulaient qu'elle s'en aille, elle pourrait toujours prétexter qu'elle aussi, maintenant, elle faisait partie de l'ordre._

_Elle prit alors une chaise et s'assit à la grande table pas très loin, mais pas trop près non plus. Elle s'était positionnée de sorte à être à peu près en face du trio, les bras croisés sur la table, le menton posé dessus. Elle ne voulait pas cacher ses intentions. Si elle restait là, c'était pour qu'elle écoute les nouvelles de la guerre. Rogue avait enfin levé sa tête pour voir qui était assit à la grande table, et il l'avait rebaissée, faisant comme s'il ne l'avait pas remarqué. _

_La jeune fille s'était pincée les lèvres, voyant qu'il gardait son attitude indifférente. Mais au moins, s'était-elle dit, il n'avait pas souhaité qu'elle s'en aille. Alors pour la seconde fois dans la soirée, elle l'écouta parler. Il avait une voix grave qu'on ne pouvait se permettre de couper. C'était agréable d'écouter cette voix grave, au-delà du fait qu'elle racontait des atrocités récentes, elle semblait lasse de tout parcours, comme si elle n'avait déjà que trop vécue. _

_Si au début elle avait fait un effort pour comprendre ce qu'il disait, maintenant, elle ne se concentrait que sur sa voix. Elle l'entendait résonner doucement dans cette pièce chaude, elle la trouvait presque agréable, se demandant ce qui avait pu faire qu'elle soit légèrement cassée. Combien de verres d'alcool étaient passés dans cette gorge ? Combien de cigarettes entre ces lèvres ? Combien de rires…_

_- …Potter est condamné._

_Hermione compris soudain le sens de ces paroles. Elle fixa avec une surprise mal dissimulée l'auteur de ces paroles et elle eu un violent tremblement._

_ - Pardon ? _

_ C'était sorti sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Les trois hommes relevèrent la tête dans sa direction. Son ancien professeur ne reprit pas la phrase qu'il avait précédemment dite, il rebaissa simplement la tête sur ses mains qui portaient un verre contenant un liquide ambré. Ce fut Maugrey qui s'en chargea. _

_ - Il disait, qu'étant donné qu'une prophétie dévoile à qui veut l'entendre, ce qui adviendra celle de Mr Potter ne semble guère prédire des miracles. _

_ Hermione eut un hoquet. Elle dévisagea Remus, le regard suppliant, attendant qu'il intervienne pour lui dire que c'est fichtrement faux. Mais il se contenta de faire une négation de la tête en ferment les yeux. _

_ - Non… S'il vous plait, non. Non ! _

_La jeune fille était prise de panique, elle poussa une exclamation en mettant ses mains devant sa bouche. Ses larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, se perdant dans son cou. Elle avait des sanglots incontrôlables et répétait le nom de son ami. Elle était repliée en deux sur sa chaise, les mains sur son visage, triste comme une mère qui perd son enfant._

_ - Ce n'est pas possible,… Mr Lupin, ce n'est pas possible n'est-ce pas ? Rien n'est déterminé à l'avance ! Ne dites pas de telles stupidités sur une maudite prophétie !_

_ Remus se leva et se dirigea vers Hermione. Il la prit doucement par les épaules tout en lui disant de se calmer. Voyant que cela ne fonctionnait pas, il hésita, puis se mit à genoux devant la fille pour pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras. La jeune fille accepta la place qu'il lui faisait avec gratitude, elle s'y logea instantanément et les bruits de ses pleurs cessèrent, malgré les larmes qui coulaient abondamment sur le pull de l'homme. _

_ Ils s'échangèrent des mots murmurés. Lupin calmait la jeune fille tout en essayant de lui faire comprendre ce qui signifiait une prophétie et pourquoi on ne pouvait pas faire autrement que d'en tenir compte. _

_ Hermione se rendit compte, quelques instants après, du spectacle qu'elle devait donner. Elle avait tenu à rester pour entendre Rogue parler. Juste pour l'entendre, comme un caprice. Et voilà qu'elle interrompait leur discution de façon pathétique. _

_ Elle se détacha de Lupin qui se releva. Elle devait avoir les joues toutes rouges d'avoir pleuré, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux deux hommes encore assis dans les fauteuils. Les deux la regardaient étrangement, comme si voir une fille en crise de larme était un rare phénomène. Quand elle ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser, Maugrey détourna la tête instantanément en marmonnant à la jeune fille qu'elle ferait mieux d'aller se coucher. _

_ Se sentant honteuse, Hermione hocha la tête et se leva en direction de la cage à escalier._

_ - Je vais faire de même, Alastor, dit alors Rogue d'une voix toujours aussi éteinte, coupant court à leur conversation. _

_ Tandis qu'elle montait les marches une à une, elle sentait l'imposante présence qui se trouvait juste derrière elle. Au moment d'entrer dans sa chambre, elle se retourna vers lui, leurs regards se croisèrent le temps d'un battement d'aile, puis sans un bruit, allèrent se coucher._

_ C'est à partir de ce moment là qu'Hermione voulu que son ancien professeur ne quitte plus jamais cette maison. Qu'il en devienne un membre à part entière comme Molly ou Lupin. Elle voulait qu'il soit présent, qu'il devienne indispensable…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour, **

**Comme prévu, voici le second chapitre de « Vol de Pensées ». J'espère que ça conviendra. **

**Bonne journée à chacun d'entre vous,**

**L'Indicible**

**.  
><strong>

**Chapitre 2**

.

Hermione, toujours les bras croisés sur la table, tourna une fois de plus la tête vers la porte d'entrée. Elle attendait.

Dans la matinée, Lupin et Maugrey avaient demandé aux trois Griffondor de bien vouloir les suivre. Lupin les avaient emmené dehors, ils avaient marché plusieurs minutes dans les fourrages qui s'étendaient vastement à l'arrière du Square Grimmaurd.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés à un moment donné, Maugrey avait pris la parole en s'adressant à Harry. Et tout ce qu'Hermione avait entendu la veille leur a été raconté. La prophétie et la mort plus que probable d'Harry. Harry n'avait rien dit, Ron s'était mis à crier contre Maugrey qui lui fit comprendre rapidement que ce n'était pas le moment de refuser l'inévitable.

Hermione n'avait rien dit, elle n'avait pu retenir ses larmes devant la scène qui se jouait devant elle. Elle s'était dirigée vers Ron pour lui prendre la main et l'entrainer vers leur ami. Doucement, ils s'étaient pris dans les bras et Harry les avait remerciés d'être là. Hermione avait relevé son visage vers Ron où elle vit une larme couler.

Les deux Aurors les avaient laissés quelques instants ainsi, puis Lupin leur avait raconté les bonnes nouvelles de la guerre rapportées par Rogue. Ils n'avaient plus parlé de la prophétie, mais de la technique pour approcher le Seigneur des Ténèbres et en terminer avec lui. Cela s'était passé comme un jeu, chacun son rôle à jouer, chacun ses atouts et ses faiblesses. Il fallait tout prendre en compte. Hermione trouva que ses amis avaient l'air plus décontracté, cela lui réchauffa le cœur dans lequel régnait la tristesse.

Et le soir venu, elle s'était simplement retirée dans sa chambre jusqu'à qu'on l'appelle pour le dîner.

Et maintenant, elle était là, accoudée à la table en bois du 12 Square Grimmaurd, attendant Rogue. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi elle pensait à lui. Cet homme sarcastique au passé noir.

Il lui plaisait, c'était sans doute cela. Mais c'était absurde… tellement absurde. Elle ne voulait pas penser à de pareilles choses dans un moment comme celui-ci. Alors elle se leva dans l'idée de mettre la table quand on frappa à la porte. Le cœur d'Hermione battit plus rapidement, elle força son esprit à se calmer et alla ouvrir la porte.

Il était là, devant elle. Le même visage fermé de la veille.

- Bonsoir, dit-elle d'une voix plus petite que ce qu'elle aurait souhaité.

- Bonsoir, Miss Granger, l'entendit-elle répondre.

Elle s'écarta pour le laisser rentrer puis referma la porte. Il attendit dans l'entrée. Hermione se dit qu'il n'osait pas entrer avec ce qui s'était passé hier. Elle le comprit très bien.

- Comment allez-vous ? dit-elle.

Elle se demanda quelle mouche l'avait piquée pour qu'elle pose une pareille question à son ancien professeur de potion. Jamais, avant, il ne lui serait venu à l'idée de s'enquérir de son état de santé. En réalité, ce n'est pas la question en elle-même qui l'étonna, c'était plutôt le fait qu'elle voulait simplement lui faire la conversation.

- Bien, je vous remercie. Et vous ?

Hermione qui allait ouvrir la porte eu un court moment d'égarement. Elle ne s'attendait pas le moins du monde à ce qu'il lui retourne la question. Elle bafouilla un « très bien » et enclencha la poignée sans attendre. Ils entrèrent dans le salon, les personnes présentes tournèrent la tête et le silence se fit.

Molly sortit à ce moment là de la cuisine et brisa le silence en saluant Rogue. Elle leur apprit que Remus, Arthur et Alastor allaient arriver d'une seconde à l'autre.

Lorsque ces derniers arrivèrent, ils déposèrent leurs affaires dans l'entrée et vinrent serrer la main aux joueurs d'échecs et au professeur. La réunion allait débuter. Alastor fit apparaître des chaises autour de la table et chacun prit place.

Chacun reprit sa place de la veille. Ainsi, Hermione était de nouveau face à son ancien professeur. Il semblait aller mieux, même si on ne pouvait décemment pas dire que Rogue avait bonne mine.

Quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle le dévisageait, elle tourna son regard vers le centre de la table. Son esprit n'avait pourtant pas quitté l'objet de ses pensées. Elle s'admit qu'elle l'admirait, un peu, mais c'était tout. Rien de plus, rien de plus... non, rien de plus. Elle s'en serait presque persuadée si à ce moment à elle n'avait pas touché le pied de quelqu'un sous la table à force de mouvements nerveux. Elle ne pouvait savoir à qui il appartenait. Mais elle se sentit rougir quand elle constata que la probabilité que se fut Rogue était nettement supérieure aux autres.

Cela suffit ! s'était-elle dit. Elle se trouvait pitoyable de penser à Rogue alors que le sujet de la réunion était on ne peut plus important. Elle se gifla mentalement et écouta Lupin qui parlait.

- …comme s'il n'était pas adulte, Molly ! Il nous faut nous préparer à la grande bataille. Nous ne pouvons prévoir ce qui se déroulera ni le nombre de morts dont nous nous lamenterons. En revanche, nous pouvons faire en sorte de mettre le plus de chance de notre côté. Pour ma part, j'ai rendu visite aux loups-garous qui ne sont pas sous l'influence de Vous-Savez-Qui. Les réponses ne sont pas concluantes, mais pas définitives non plus. Je propose que nous fassions un tour de table. Chacun doit apporter sa contribution. Il se tourna vers sa droite où se trouvait Molly.

- Molly, une idée ?

- Et bien, je dois avouer que j'ai toujours eu un certain don pour faire les polichinelles, dit-elle en gloussant. Cela fait plusieurs mois que j'y travaille, j'en ai trente. D'une docilité sans faille.

Hermione aperçut Harry qui se penchait vers Ron pour lui demander ce qu'était des polichinelles. Ron lui répondit que c'était des pantins. Harry se tourna alors vers Hermione :

- Dis, Hermione, c'est quoi une polichinelle ?

- C'est un polichinelle, nom masculin, dit-elle en chuchotant. C'est comme une marionnette, sauf que la base est faite sans magie, ce qui les rend très résistants. Un sort y est inséré par son créateur. Ils lui obéissent au doigt et à l'œil. Certains peuvent même jeter des sorts. Molly en a fait trente, c'est incroyable !

Les membres s'étaient tus alors qu'Hermione avait pris la parole. La jeune fille croisa le regard sombre de son ancien professeur de potion. Elle détourna le regard, sans doute un peu trop vite pour qu'il ne le remarque pas, pour le poser sur celui qui dirigeait la réunion.

- Très bien, repris Remus, il se tourna ensuite vers Rogue. Severus, as-tu quelque chose à nous proposer ?

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur, et leva un sourcil complaisant.

- Disons que je vous donne un certain nombre d'informations, n'est-ce pas suffisant ? demanda-t-il.

Personne ne répondit, pas même Remus qui tourna la tête vers le professeur MacGonagall.

- Minerva ?

- J'ai quelque chose en effet, répondit-elle doucement. Le Blanc, vous connaissez ?

Seul Alastor fit un signe de tête affirmatif.

- Où as-tu trouvé ça ? interrogea-t-il de manière abrupte.

- Chacun ses sources, Alastor, répondit-elle sèchement. Il s'agit du Chef de clan des hippogriffes d'Ecosse, dit-elle à l'adresse des autres.

- Combien sont-ils ? demanda Mr Weasley.

- Assez pour décimer tous ceux qui sont dans cette salle.

- Ce n'est pas assez, commenta Rogue.

- C'est une force non négligeable, Severus ! Ne commence pas à cracher sur ce que nous réussissons à obtenir.

- As-tu vraiment eu du mal à obtenir celle là, Minerva ?

- Sujet clos, dit simplement Mcgonagall.

- Bien, Ron à ton tour, une suggestion ? demanda Remus.

- Euh… oui.

- Et en clair, Mr Weasley ? s'impatienta Rogue.

Hermione tourna son regard vers son ancien professeur. Il avait repris du poil de la bête depuis la veille. Elle le retrouvait acariâtre et méprisant comme elle l'avait toujours connu. Elle le préférait comme ça. Elle retrouvait son regard déterminé et désireux d'en finir une fois pour toute.

- Et bien, repris Ron, ce n'est pas encore au point,… Nous préparons, avec Fred et George, quelques poupées vaudou réinventées par nos soins…

- Qu'est-ce que c'est censé donner comme résultat ? questionna Maugrey, sceptique.

- Les résultats,… bredouilla Ron, c'est pour ceux qui ne participerons pas à la bataille. On pensait les donner aux élèves de Poudlard. Il suffit d'écrire le nom de la personne concernée sur la poupée et elle perd presque le contrôle de son corps. L'utilisateur peut faire faire ce qu'il veut d'un esprit faible, mais je suppose que ça ne marche pas pour tout le monde, comme Vous-Savez-Qui par exemple.

Hermione se demanda comment Ron pouvait être utile à la fabrication de ces poupées, étant donné que ce sont ses frères les inventeurs. Un cobaye, sans doute.

- Est-ce que cette poupée fonctionne sur vous, Monsieur Weasley ? fit Rogue sans détour.

Ron acquiesça et baissa la tête, un peu honteux. Remus décida de reprendre la parole.

- Harry, nous passons ton tour, la seule chose sur la laquelle tu dois te concentrer c'est toi. Nous reprenons d'ailleurs tes entraînements dans les jours qui suivent. Tonk, à toi.

Les regards se dirigèrent vers la jeune femme.

- Rien d'exceptionnel, Remus, mais je pense pouvoir conclure un accord avec Gringotts pour recevoir quelques fonds. J'ai aussi obtenu un partenariat avec le fabriquant des éclairs de feu, ils nous en fournissent environ cinquante.

- Très bien, Hermione ?

- Je…

Hermione n'avait rien prévu. Elle pensait simplement à se battre. Elle se trouvait idiote de ne pas y avoir songé alors que tous avaient prévu quelque chose, même Ron ! Alors, depuis le début de la réunion la jeune fille se pressait les méninges pour trouver quelque chose qui tienne la route et qu'elle puisse obtenir.

- Je suis sur le point de terminer une potion qui rend d'adversaire aveugle pendant quelques minutes, mentit-elle

- Et comment comptez-vous faire ingurgiter cette potion à des mangemorts, Miss Granger ? demanda Rogue de sa voix doucereuse.

- Ce ne serait pas faisable, en effet. C'est pour cela qu'il suffit que la potion soit en contact avec la peau du concerné.

Rogue leva légèrement un sourcil, comme s'il était impressionné.

- L'avez-vous testée ?

- Pas encore

Hermione pria pour qu'il ne pose pas de questions supplémentaires, il ne le fit pas mais la regarda un peu trop longtemps pour que ça paraisse naturel. Hermione se sentit gênée et quand elle leva son regard, il ne la fixait plus.

- Arthur ? reprit Remus.

- Et bien, rien de très concret, j'essaie de rassembler quelques collègues au ministère, quelques gens sont avec moi, mais la plupart sont hésitants.

- Nous comptons sur toi, Arthur, dit Remus.

Le concerné hocha la tête puis ce fut Alastor qui enchaîna :

- Pour ma part, je me suis rendu sur les lieux les plus probables pour l'accueil de la dernière bataille. J'ai étudié les terrains et organisé un plan d'attaque… Tes balais vont m'intéresser, Nimphadora.

Fol Œil parla presque toute la soirée qui suivit, expliquant dans les moindres détails des faits qui pourraient leur sauver la vie durant le combat.

A la fin de la réunion, Hermione se rendit compte que Ron et Tonk s'étaient endormis. Harry s'occupa de secouer Ron avec la délicatesse d'un ogre des cavernes. Hermione se tourna vers Tonk et lui saisi l'épaule pour la réveiller. Cette dernière ouvrit les yeux et devient rouge pivoine en constatant sa somnolence, elle remercia Hermione et sortit du square Grimmaurd sans dire un mot.

Hermione la regarda faire et elle se rappela : la potion ! Il allait falloir qu'elle planche dessus sans plus tarder, à commencer par les ingrédients qu'elle n'avait pas. De plus, elle venait de s'en rendre compte, il lui était interdit de sortir d'ici. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Rogue qui n'avait pas encore quitté la salle. Il pourrait sans doute lui procurer ce dont elle avait besoin. Mince, il lui fallait une liste à lui donner,… une liste, une liste, vite. La jeune fille attrapa un parchemin et une plume et nota tous les ingrédients qui pourraient avoir une quelconque utilité à sa potion. Elle les écrivait au pif, n'ayant fait aucun calcul d'aucune sorte. Il allait forcément se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait pas du tout commencé cette potion.

La liste élaborée, elle se dirigea courageusement vers son ancien professeur qui venait juste de terminer sa discussion avec Maugrey en rapport aux plans arrangés quelques instants plus tôt.

- Professeur, puis-je vous parler ?

- N'est-ce pas ce que vous êtes en train de faire, Miss ? dit-il sarcastiquement en se tournant vers la jeune fille. Que voulez-vous ?

- Et bien,… je… j'aurais besoin de…

- Granger, je n'entends rien à vos bégaiements.

Hermione prit une seconde pour remettre ses pensées en ordre, et au passage, elle pu confirmer qu'elle avait repris du poil de la bête, la chauve-souris. Enfin,… chauve souris,… jolie chauve-souris…

- J'ai besoin de quelques ingrédients pour la potion que j'élabore. Je ne peux pas me les procurer, pourriez-vous m'aider ? demanda-t-elle en tendant sa liste à son ancien professeur.

Celui-ci regarda la liste, un sourcil levé, il regarda à nouveau la jeune fille puis s'empara de la liste pour lire son contenu.

Hermione aurait bien aimé pouvoir disparaître sous terre. Malgré ses talents en potion, elle avait jeté le nom des ingrédients sur le papier sans vraiment les étudier. Il y avait forcément des énormités techniques sur sa liste.

- Hum, entendit-elle sortir de la gorge de Rogue.

Il ne lui dit rien, il la regarda tandis qu'il pliait soigneusement le morceau de papier pour le mettre dans la poche intérieure de sa cape et il tourna les talons.

Hermione souffla de soulagement et partit à toute vitesse dans sa chambre.

Le soir même elle travailla sur sa potion, découvrant avec effroi qu'elle ne pouvait mélanger la limace et la mandragore. Elle avait noté les deux sur sa liste, elle se frappa le front. Il lui fallait donc autre chose qui avait les mêmes propriétés que la mandragore,… un ingrédient qu'elle n'avait pas noté…

Finalement, il lui fallut presque toute la nuit pour revoir les ingrédients qui collaient au mieux avec les résultats qu'elle voulait obtenir. Quand elle se glissa dans son lit, elle pensait encore à sa potion.

Dire qu'elle n'en était qu'aux ingrédients ! Il fallait qu'elle fasse ensuite les dosages, des calculs d'une longueur inimaginables, puis les consignes de mélange…

- Ce n'est pas vrai, se lamenta-elle en enfouissant sa tête sous les couvertures pour mieux se cacher du travail qui l'attendait le lendemain.

**.  
><strong>

**Fin du second chapitre. **

**Si ça vous plait, c'est le moment de le dire. Si ça ne plait pas aussi d'ailleurs, car j'aimerai bien savoir si quelque chose fait défaut par ici.**

**.  
><strong>

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes du chapitre 1 :**

**Versus : **Tu me touches. J'essaie d'être aussi juste que possible avec les personnalités de chacun, en même temps que leurs émotions et l'aspect de l'environnement. Alors merci de m'avoir dit que j'y parvenais. J'attends de voir si cet effort parviendra à rester tel quel par la suite.

**HBP : **Merci d'être passionnée dès le premier chapitre. Je dois avouer que je ne m'y attendais pas. J'espère seulement que ce chapitre-ci ne descend pas dans ton estime.


	3. Alléluia

**Bonjour, **

**J'aurai dû poster ce chapitre hier… J'ai oublié. Toutes mes excuses s'il y en a qui attendaient cette suite.**

**Je suis tête en l'air et j'en fais qu'à ma tête. Les délais, ce n'est pas mon truc. **

**J'ai aussi conscience que mes chapitres peuvent paraître un peu courts. C'est qu'ils le sont. C'est juste que j'écris quand j'ai envie, je prends mon temps, mais j'essaie de bien le faire. Voici pour les explications vaseuses d'Indicible. **

**Bonne lecture à chacun, en espérant que vous ayez le courage à la fin de celui-ci de me donner votre avis.**

**L'Indicible**

Ce matin là, Hermione ne se leva pas de bonne heure. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle travaillait sans relâche sur les calculs de dosage. Elle n'avait pas encore récupéré les ingrédients qu'elle avait demandés à Rogue, ni ne lui avait donné sa nouvelle liste, et, elle avait réellement besoin d'aide pour terminer ses calculs dans les temps.

Encore assise dans son lit, Hermione avait envie de fumer. Elle mit sa tête dans ses mains pour essayer de se résonner un peu. Fumer, une sale habitude prise avec ses amis moldus. Ils fument tous dans l'autre monde, comment aurait-elle pu ne pas tomber dedans en ayant passé plus d'un mois en vacances chez ses parents ?

Bref, elle avait juste une sacrée envie de s'intoxiquer les poumons.

Elle se leva du pied gauche et reprit son travail en marmonnant à qui voulait l'entendre que cette idée de potion qui rend aveugle n'était pas son idée mais sa connerie du siècle.

Sa mauvaise humeur ne la quitta qu'en début d'après midi, lorsqu'elle entendit une voix grave et railleuse dans le salon. C'était le moment ou jamais de lui demander les ingrédients qui lui manquaient.

Son ancien professeur de potion rentrait tous les soirs pour dormir dans sa chambre mais il était absent le reste de la journée. Hermione savait qu'il rentrait parce qu'elle l'entendait dans la chambre à côté alors qu'elle faisait ses monstrueux calculs.

Elle ne faisait pas exprès de l'entendre rentrer. Ce n'était aussi qu'un hasard si elle allait se coucher juste après qu'il soit rentré. Non, Hermione ne se souciait pas de lui.

La jeune fille sortit de ses pensées et rejoignit l'attroupement qui s'était formé au salon.

Le déjeuner se déroula comme à son habitude, à une exception près, Rogue ponctuait parfois les dialogues d'un sarcasme ou deux. Contrairement aux autres, ce fut une chose qui plaisait à Hermione.

Cette dernière se rendit ensuite auprès de son ancien professeur de potion.

- Excusez-moi… J'aurai quelque chose à vous demander…

- Je vous écoute, répondit Rogue en baissant son regard sur elle.

- C'est à propos de ma liste d'ingrédients,… elle n'est pas à jour.

- C'est bien que vous vous en rendiez enfin compte, Miss Granger, dit-il sarcastiquement.

Cette parole fit naître un cours moment un de silence entre eux, mais Hermione ne se dégonfla pas et reprit la parole.

- Avez-vous les ingrédients que j'avais notés ?

- Non, j'attendais que vous me donniez une liste plus crédible. Il était évident que vous n'arriveriez à rien avec ça.

Hermione ne sut quoi répondre. Sa précipitation avait été si évidente que ça ? La jeune fille se sentit rougir de honte.

- Alors ? reprit le maître des potions. Avez-vous ou non une nouvelle liste à me transmettre ?

- Oui, oui, j'en ai une. Attendez-moi deux minutes, je vais la chercher, dit Hermione en se retournant.

La jeune fille se rendit dans sa chambre, la liste était sur son bureau. Hermione avait encore honte. Son envie de fumer l'attaqua d'un coup et elle nota « cigarettes » après un nouveau tiret sur sa liste. Et tant pis pour la réaction de Rogue. Il n'était plus son professeur après tout. Elle plia le papier et descendit retrouver l'ancien mangemort.

Il la vit arriver face à lui et lui tendre un morceau de papier plié. Au lieu de la mettre directement dans la poche de sa robe comme n'importe qui, Rogue la déplia et la lue.

- Il semblerait que ce soit b…, il s'arrêta en lisant le dernier ingrédient.

Il leva les yeux vers elle, semblant la sonder.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda la jeune fille, innocente.

- Rien du tout, dit-il en rangeant enfin le papier dans la poche intérieure de sa robe en gardant cet air froid et distant.

Hermione observa le geste. Il ouvrait sa robe pour y glisser sa main et y glisser la liste dans la poche intérieure. C'était un geste d'une sensualité affolante. Elle écouta le frôlement de la main avec le vêtement et en trembla presque. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ses pensées, elle tourna les talons pour quitter rapidement la pièce sans avoir souhaité bonne nuit à quiconque.

Elle se précipita dans sa chambre pour s'allonger sur son lit et se traiter d'idiote. Sur le moment présent, elle ne savait plus faire que cela. Au bout d'un énième « idiote », elle songea à reprendre ses calculs.

L'envie lui manqua cruellement mais elle se força en imaginant Rogue lui demandant de lui faire voir l'ensemble de ses travaux. Elle aurait eu honte d'en être seulement à cette étape là. Hermione se sentait encore comme une élève qui n'a pas le droit de dire non à son professeur. Elle sentait malgré elle qu'il avait encore ce pouvoir sur elle, une autorité que ses autres anciens professeurs n'avaient plus depuis la fin des cours.

Elle travailla donc tout l'après midi, participa au repas du soir et repris son travail titanesque. Vers dix heures quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte. Elle sursauta sous la surprise. Elle était tellement absorbée par ce qu'elle faisait que le retour sur terre fut quelque peu brutal.

Elle se demanda qui pouvait être là, Ron ou Harry sans doute. Peut être Molly ou Tonk. Aucune idée.

Hermione se leva et alla ouvrir. Elle se retrouva devant le maître des potions. Un air implacable sur la figure. Il ne disait rien. La jeune fille posa plusieurs hypothèses pour les raisons qui l'avaient amené à sa porte. La première était qu'il s'était trompé, sa chambre était juste à côté. Non, absurde, il n'aurait pas frappé. La seconde est que quelqu'un l'avait envoyé pour lui demander quelque chose. Non, absurde aussi, qui donc aurait demandé un service à Rogue ? Il voulait lui dire bonne nuit ? Il avait une blague de mauvais goût à lui soumettre ? Quelqu'un avait pris du polynectar et s'était fait passer pour le professeur ?

- Oui ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

Il la détaillait de bas en haut dédaigneusement et désigna la sacoche qu'il tenait.

- J'ai vos… ingrédients, Granger.

- Oh ! réalisa-t-elle. Merci. Vous avez fait vite…

- Comment avancez-vous ? la coupa Rogue.

- B… Bien merci.

- Je viendrai demain voir votre potion. Peut être pourrai-je éviter l'explosion de la maison de Monsieur Potter.

- D'accord.

Puis Rogue s'écarta et pénétra dans sa chambre. C'est alors qu'Hermione réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire. Mais quelle crétine !

« Je pourrai peut être éviter l'explosion de la maison de monsieur Potter. D'accord »

Idiote. I.d.i.o.t.e. IDIOTE ! Hermione se mit la tête dans son coussin, s'empêchant de respirer pendant plusieurs secondes. Elle faisait souvent ça quant elle se désespérait. Ce jour-ci, son apnée dura plus longtemps qu'à l'habitude. Fumer, fumer, fumer.

Elle se redressa, ouvrit la sacoche et trouva des cigarettes.

- Alléluia ! cria-t-elle en riant.

Elle n'aurait pas pensé qu'il puisse lui en apporter. Elle remarqua que le paquet avait déjà été ouvert, il en manquait deux à l'intérieur. Sur la surprise, elle fixa le paquet qu'elle tenait dans sa main quelques instants.

Enfin, elle se résonna, prit une cigarette qu'elle alluma habilement avec sa baguette et ouvrit la fenêtre qui se trouvait face à la porte. Elle mit ses coudes sur la rambarde et souffla un nuage blanc dans la nuit.

Hermione sourit en pensant aux derniers évènements avec Rogue. Et dire qu'elle voulait qu'il la voit, qu'il la remarque comme quelqu'un qui peut faire quelque chose dans sa vie. Elle n'arrivait qu'à perdre ses mots et se rendre ridicule. Elle souriait de sa maladresse, se moquant d'elle-même.

- Ça craint, marmonna-t-elle en tirant sur sa cigarette.

Et dire qu'il était dans sa chambre il y a quelques minutes. Dans sa chambre en pleine nuit.

- Ça craint, répéta-t-elle.

Elle entendit du bruit à sa droite. Une fenêtre qui s'ouvre. La jeune fille tourna la tête pour voir celle de son ancien professeur sortir du mur. Il prit son temps avant de remarquer sa présence. Il la regarda avec le même intérêt que s'il regardait une chaise. Puis il sembla s'animer.

- Alléluia, hein ?

Hermione était déconfite. Son visage prit rapidement une teinte rouge.

- Oui, répondit-elle.

Et elle détourna le regard pour fixer à nouveau le ciel. Il l'avait entendue. Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Elle qui l'entendait rentrer tous les soirs dans sa chambre.

- Et pourquoi ce soudain transport de joie, Granger ? Vous êtes parvenue à ne pas faire exploser votre chaudron ?

Hermione le détailla, affectée par ses paroles. Elle n'en montra rien.

- Non, non… C'était pour les cigarettes, répondit-elle en montrant la fin de la sienne. Merci encore.

Elle prit une dernière bouffée et jeta le mégot devant elle, regardant la fraise rougeoyante tomber deux étages plus bas. Puis elle recracha la fumée toxique.

- J'ai une question par rapport à la potion, osa Hermione après quelques secondes.

Elle sentit le regard de Rogue se tourner vers elle.

- Quelle est la différence si je découpe la limace dans le sens de la longueur ou dans le sens de la largeur ?

- Je suis étonné que vous ne le sachiez pas. N'avez-vous pas vu cette partie avec mon très cher remplaçant lors de votre sixième année ?

- A vrai dire, nous n'avons pas fait grand-chose avec le professeur Slugorn. Et je ne me souviens pas non plus que cette information soit indiquée dans le manuel de potions.

- Normal, elle n'y est pas. Slugorn aurait dû vous le dire. Largeur : l'effet anesthésiant sera plus grand mélangé avec la mandragore. Puis on coupe généralement une limace dans le sens de la longueur pour diminuer les effets de la potion – n'importe quelle potion. Ai-je répondu à votre question, Granger ?

- Oui, c'est parfait, merci.

…

- Puis-je vous demander quelque chose, Miss Granger ? demanda le maitre des potions.

- Oui, allez-y.

- A l'avenir, vous serait-il possible de ne plus hurler alléluia en pleine nuit ?

- Oui, oui, répondit Hermione, prise de court. Je comprends, excusez-moi.

Rogue n'y répondit rien. Il rentra dans sa chambre en claquant les battants de la fenêtre.

- Merci, bonne nuit à vous aussi, grogna Hermione.

Vraiment elle ne comprenait pas le personnage. Putain de lunatique !

- De rien, fit la voix grave du professeur à travers le mur.

Maudite, elle était maudite.

**Finito for this chapter. **

**A jeudi prochain (normalement).**


	4. Pensées d'Hermione

**.  
><strong>

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Encore une fois, veuillez m'excuser pour ces délais plus qu' incorrects. Comme expliqué dans le chapitre précédent, les délais, c'est pas mon truc. Je n'écris que quand j'en ai envie. Il m'arrive donc d'avoir de grosses périodes de blanc. Et ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire, j'ai le temps... mais vous savez, c'est trop facile de se distraire et de trouver des choses plus passionnantes à faire.**

**Bon, il semblerait que je ne sois pas là pour vous raconter comment ça se passe dans ma tête, alors je vais vous laissez à la suite de cette histoire. En espérant tout de même que ceux/celles qui suivaient, suivent toujours.**

**Juste, si vous voulez donnez un coup de pouce à l'avancement de cette histoire, je vous suggère de me laisser un petit commentaire. Bon, sans vous mentir, je ne sais pas si ça va marcher, mais pour ce chapitre, du moins, ce serait peut être pas trop bête d'essayer.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Chapitre 4 : Pensées d'Hermione

.

.

Hermione s'attacha les cheveux et fixa au mieux les dernières mèches indisciplinées à l'aide d'un sort. Elle remonta ses manches et regarda les ingrédients posés sur sa table de travail improvisée. Il était temps de commencer les essais pour pouvoir réaliser les consignes de mélange. Un cahier ouvert à sa droite, un petit chaudron installé à sa gauche et ses ingrédients en face.

C'est ainsi, qu'à sept heures du matin, les essais ont commencé.

Tandis qu'Hermione s'occupait de récolter l'essence de chêne, les yeux fixés sur le thermomètre, son esprit la ramena à Harry. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le perdre à cause d'une prophétie. Les prophéties ne sont pas une science exacte, n'est-ce pas ? Elles ne se concrétisent jamais comme on les attend. Hermione voulait croire que cette prophétie ne signifiait pas la mort imminente de son ami.

« Aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit ».

Pourquoi donc Harry ne pourrait-il pas vivre avec cette part obscure en lui ? Ne pouvait-on pas faire quelque chose de moins cruel que de le condamner ? Elle voulait croire que son sort n'était pas décidé, qu'il pouvait vivre, comme il l'avait toujours fait, avec ce morceau d'âme déchirée.

Et puis même, il devait bien y avoir une solution pour faire sortir cette immondice de son corps. A quoi sert la magie, si on ne peut même pas séparer un bout d'âme de son objet ?

La magie les lie, elle devrait pouvoir les délier. Tel était le point de vue d'Hermione. Il y avait donc forcément une solution. Et si solution il y avait, Hermione allait la trouver, par Merlin !

Malheureusement, il y avait plus important que la vie de son ami à l'heure actuelle. La vie de tous ceux qui se battent contre Voldemort. L'important était de mettre toutes les chances de leur côté pour que ce maudit serpent soit hors d'état de nuire au terme de la bataille

La décoction était terminée. La jeune fille attrapa un petit récipient pour récolter les quelques gouttes d'essence de chêne, le boucha et le plaça entre les libellules et la peau de dragon. Dans l'ordre d'incorporation dans la potion.

Elle prit sa baguette et la plongea dans le chaudron bouillonnant en tournant doucement dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre et en comptant les tours jusqu'à ce que la potion prenne une teinte vert clair. Elle nota tout de suite après ce qu'elle venait d'effectuer dans son carnet.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et éteignit le feu sous le chaudron. Il était l'heure du repas.

Les garçons étaient déjà en bas, sans doute jouaient-ils encore aux échecs avant qu'elle n'arrive. Tonk terminait de mettre la table et Molly était sans doute encore dans la cuisine.

La porte d'entrée claqua. Lupin fit son apparition, un grand sourire ornait son visage, ainsi qu'une plaie qui saignait faiblement sous son oreille. Tonk lui lança un regard et comprit qu'une bonne nouvelle venait de tomber. Elle lui demanda ce qu'il lui était arrivé en désignant son cou, inquiète.

- Ce n'est rien, Dora. J'ai déjà stoppé l'écoulement. Ce n'est rien du tout.

Elle resta tout de même interdite, avant de monter les étages vers la pharmacie pour soigner la blessure. Intrigués, les garçons lui demandèrent d'expliquer son mystérieux sourire

- Tt-tt-tt ! Je garde ça pour le dessert, dit-il sans se départir de son sourire.

Tonk redescendit avec le nécessaire puis pansa la coupure en le tannant de son inconscience et de son inattention. Hermione vit ses deux amis rire sous cape de l'air d'affliction qu'afficha Lupin. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de faire de même et ils récoltèrent un regard mi-noir mi-amusé de leur ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Ils s'installèrent à table et mangèrent tous les six, cinq d'entre eux attendant avidement la fin du repas pour apprendre la bonne nouvelle.

- Bon, dit enfin Lupin. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que j'ai réussi.

- Réussi quoi ? demandèrent d'une même voix Molly et les garçons.

- Vous souvenez-vous de la conversation que nous avons eu il y a quelques jours, sur la contribution de chacun ?

- Ce n'est pas vrai, Remus ! s'étonna Tonk. Tu les as eus ?

Lupin acquiesça, il grimaça.

- Pas tous. Deux d'entre eux, qui semblaient déjà agités, ont tenté, après la décision de la majorité, l'absurdité du siècle.

Il désigna son cou.

- Puis ils ont pris la fuite quand ils ont vu leur nette infériorité.

Il y eu un silence, durant lequel Lupin semblait réfléchir plus gravement.

- Maintenant que je vous le dis, c'est étrange cette fugue soudaine. Je n'avais pas émis cette hypothèse…

Tout le monde se figea, regardant Lupin avec angoisse.

- Et si… s'ils étaient des partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui ?

- Vous pensez que c'est possible ? demanda Harry. Avez-vous dévoilé certains de nos plans aux lycanthropes ?

Lupin secoua la tête.

- Pas encore. Il va quand même falloir que je reste sur mes gardes, il y a encore des risques qu'il y ait d'autres partisans dans le clan.

Hermione serrait les dents. Elle espérait que ce ne soit pas le cas et qu'il ne risque rien.

Après le repas, Lupin repartit et les trois jeunes Griffondor profitèrent de cet agréable après-midi pour sortir dans le jardin. Ils parlèrent longuement de la guerre et de la bataille qui se profilait. Hermione avoua, avec honte, qu'elle n'avait pas prévu d'apporter une quelconque contribution. Elle avait menti à l'ordre sur sa potion presque terminée. Ce n'était pas le cas, sa potion n'en était qu'à ses balbutiements et Hermione doutait de pouvoir la terminer à temps.

Les garçons ne lui reprochèrent rien et l'encouragèrent à la terminer. La jeune fille se senti allégée d'un cas de conscience. Si la potion n'est pas terminée dans les temps, eux, comprendront pourquoi.

Ron expliqua à son tour que les poupées vaudou de ses frères étaient enfin prêtes. Ils les avaient testées sur George, elles fonctionnaient à merveille.

- Et le plus beau dans tout ça, ajouta-t-il, c'est que rien n'a été modifié depuis qu'elle a fonctionné sur moi. Ce qui veut dire qu'elle ne fonctionne pas uniquement sur les esprits faibles. Ainsi, je ne suis pas inévitablement un esprit faible !

Ron avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles

- Mais enfin, personne n'a jamais dit que tu étais un esprit faible ! lui répondit Harry. Tu es même assez teigneux dans ton genre, enfin, pas teigneux, se reprit-il après la tête de reproche que lui fit son ami, disons que tu ne renonces pas facilement.

Hermione approuva et lui dit de ne pas laisser quelqu'un d'autre lui faire croire le contraire.

Ensuite, les trois amis reprirent doucement le chemin du 12 Square Gimmaurd. Hermione nota le silence de Harry. Elle pensait sincèrement, que lui seul aurait du se plaindre tout à l'heure. Elle regrettait d'avoir fait part de ces états d'âme. Il s'en fichait probablement…

Dès qu'ils furent rentrés, Harry et Ron s'installèrent automatiquement face à l'échiquier.

- Quand est-ce que Lupin doit venir te faire travailler la défense contre les forces du mal ? demanda Ron.

- Il a dit qu'il serait là en fin d'après-midi.

- Tu crois que je pourrai participer ?

- Peut-être, dit Harry en haussant les épaules, il faudra lui demander. Bon, tu joues, la mariée ?

- Ouais, ouais.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, elle ne comprenait pas l'expression. Elle signala à ses amis qu'elle devait continuer l'élaboration de sa potion et monta à l'étage.

Au moment d'entrer dans sa chambre, elle entendit la porte voisine s'ouvrir. Elle aurait pu entrer rapidement dans sa chambre sans se faire voir, mais non. Elle tourna lentement la tête vers la droite et vit le professeur de potion sortir de ses appartements. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait depuis la veille. En faisant ce constat, elle repensa au fait qu'ils ont été tous les deux dans sa chambre en pleine nuit. Pour des ingrédients, oui, mais cette pensée la fit tout de même rougir.

- Bonjour, Granger, fit une voix grave la sortant de ses pensées.

- Bonjour Professeur, répondit-elle rapidement.

Sans doute trop rapidement se dit-elle. Son cœur se mettait à faire des siennes. Elle sentit Rogue passer devant elle pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée. Ses pas ne faisaient pas de bruit, sa cape volait derrière lui. Il se tenait droit, une allure presque solennelle. Un agréable parfum flotta un instant, une odeur froide et masculine. Son ancien professeur dégageait beaucoup trop de charme pour que la jeune Griffondor y soit hermétique. Pourtant, Merlin seul sait à quel point elle savait maintenir le cap sur ses sentiments.

Hermione tourna la poignée de sa porte telle une automate. Elle détestait l'état léthargique dans lequel la présence de son ancien professeur la mettait… mais elle adorait tout autant. Elle resta dos à la porte quelques minutes, le temps de penser à son parfum, de penser à ses gestes, de penser à quel point elle aurait aimé qu'il se retourne pour la regarder avant de disparaître dans l'escalier…

Après ce moment d'égarement, Hermione se gifla – littéralement parlant – et rougit de honte d'avoir de telles pensées envers Rogue. Le mieux qu'elle puisse faire pour s'ôter cette pensée ahurissante, c'était de retourner à son travail.

Elle avait presque terminé le protocole et l'évolution de la potion était globalement satisfaisante… si elle avait eu une semaine de plus pour la mettre au point. Les calculs lui prenaient trop de temps. Elle s'en voulu d'avoir passé quelques instants avec ses amis en dépit de l'avancement de la potion. Elle se remit à ses calculs en espérant pouvoir les achever à temps.

L'après-midi passa plus lentement qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Sa potion avait un peu avancé, les calculs de même, mais elle n'était pas maître de potion, elle n'en avait ni les compétences, ni l'expérience. Autrement dit, elle n'avançait pas assez vite. Ses coups d'œil réguliers sur sa montre la faisaient paniquer. Elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

En début de soirée, elle débuta une phase importante de la potion. Il lui fallait ajouter les cornes de dragon, qui avaient été au préalable, broyées. Comme tout un chacun le sait, hormis Ron et Kreattur peut-être, les cornes de dragon broyées sont des éléments très instables, il est expressément conseillé de ne pas quitter la potion des yeux dans les deux heures qui suivent son incorporation.

Ainsi, au moment même où elle ajouta l'ingrédient, Mme Weasley fit sonner la clochette qui signale le début du dîner. Hermione jura, elle ne pouvait ni quitter sa chambre, ni crier qu'elle était occupée – personne ne l'aurait entendue, et puis, on ne crie pas dans la maison des Black. Elle recentra alors ses pensées sur sa potion, de toute façon, quelqu'un viendrait bien voir ici pourquoi elle ne descendait pas.

Tout juste. Dix minutes plus tard, quelqu'un vint frapper à sa porte.

- Entrez !

Hermione entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir lentement derrière elle. Ne quittant pas la potion des yeux, elle pu seulement sentir quelqu'un se tenir derrière elle. Tout d'un coup elle eut l'appréhension de découvrir qui était là. La présence n'était ni celle de Ron, ni celle de Harry. Qui d'autre aurait été envoyé la chercher si ce n'est eux ? Elle ne tarda pas à avoir sa réponse quand on lui demanda :

- Vous ne descendez pas, vous ne répondez pas, et quand je monte vous chercher, vous jouez ?

La jeune fille senti ses yeux s'agrandir sous l'effet de surprise qu'elle eut à l'entente de la voix de Rogue. Ben ça alors...

- C'est que... tenta-t-elle de s'expliquer.

- Miss Granger, coupa-t-il, Molly nous assure que nous ne commencerons pas le repas sans votre présence. Alors dépêchez-vous si vous ne souhaitez pas vous mettre toute la tablée à dos.

- Mais c'est impossible, Monsieur,...

- Granger, ne me dites pas que vous venez d'incorporer les restes de ce que je vois sur le plan de travail à votre gauche.

- Si, les cornes de dragon broyées. Je n'avais pas vu l'heure ! se justifia-t-elle.

Elle senti le maître des potions se rapprocher derrière elle puis se pencher pour voir le contenu du chaudron. Hermione eut une pensée rapide qu'elle effaça tout de suite. Elle aurait bien aimé pouvoir profiter de ce moment, mais sa potion demandait la plus grande attention et elle sentait qu'elle allait être en pleine prise de bec avec Rogue.

- Vous vous fichez de qui ?

- De.. de personne !

- Miss Granger, vous êtes exaspérante ! Donnez-moi ça, gronda-t-il.

Il lui prit sa baguette avec laquelle elle remuait la potion et continua les cercles réguliers qu'elle effectuait.

- Allez souper, les autres ont probablement commencé. Et je vous suggère vivement de ne pas prendre votre temps !

- Oui... d'accord.

Hermione sentait qu'elle n'avait pas tellement le choix. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre pour rejoindre la salle à manger. Elle marmonna un remerciement à Rogue et le laissa seul dans sa chambre.


End file.
